Gaara's Lover
by I got a new account
Summary: Reeiditing fixing error's in grammer and puntuation. Garra and Sakura make a cute pair so this is if the story had a twist EVERYTHING MIGHT BE A LITTLE OR ALOT OCC BUT IT'S SOMEWHAT GOOD
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND OF STORY:

I run from my house servant's bodyguard's running after me I finally get away I go to my favorite spot in the forest I break down crying Sakura don't do this Sakura do this that's not lady like this is my mom nagg's it's not fair why is this happening to me why then I hear rustling in a bush I ignore it I feel a shadow on me.

"Why are you crying," A cute voice is asking me I look up to see a red haired boy look at me.

"Oh nothing," I say.

"It must be something," He said hugging me from behind making me calm down.

"I'm all better now thank you what's your name," I ask.

"I'm Gaara," He say's.

"Ok I'm Sakura Gaara-Kun," I say.

"Sakura what a pretty name," Gaara says.

"Thank you I better go can we meet here tomorrow how about 5 in the evening," I say.

"Shure goodbye Sakura-chan," He says.

"Bye," I say running back.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Gaara- kun did I make you wait I'm sorry I brought a snack would you be interested," I ask.

"No I haven't waited long at all I would love a snack Sakura-Chan," He say's I hand him a cookie.

-A WEEK LATER-

"Sakura-chan I will be going to my village tomorrow but befor I go I wanted to tell you I love you and I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend your sweet and I was wondering-," He said bowing his head. I cut him off I kissed his cheek.

"I would love to hear this necklace is for you I have the same one never take it off and when we meet each other then we'll know and I give you a real kiss Gaara-kun," He smiled and put it on I did too I knew because I was also going to confess today.

NARRATOR MODE:

OK none of their parents have died and Garra will get the Shakaku still implanted in him because it's unstable he train's and takes it in his control. And the children are still sweet towards him but he grows cold except for Sakura. Sasuke is an Uchiha so he's cold and tough at school Sakura never develops feelings for him so he had feelings for her. She is really pretty and her feminine features are bolder and Ino is still her bff, because she doesn't like Sasuke but Ino does. And Naruto's parent's haven't died but the fox still transport to his body during birth. But he's still that arrogant Naruto but now he has friend's and now it's time for the exam's and this is when Kankuro and Temari meet Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Also Sakura is strong really strong. Oh and Tsunade find's Sakura crying one day and she start's to train her while she 5 and so she's already in the fields and a top notch med ninja tof of hospital at age 12. Sakura's family is wealthy.

-NOW STORY TIME-

Naruto and Konohamaru are checking out Sakura she punches them and then Konohamaru bump's into Kankaro. Then Sasuke tries to scare them fail's and the Garra show's up.

"Leave them alone Kankuro," Gaara says.

"Ya but Gaara-" He was cut of.

"Wait red hair, 2 sibling's, and the necklace, GAARA-KUN!" Sakura pulled him in an embrace.

"Sakura is that you wow you've grown out of the little girls haven't you," Garra teesed.

"Stop teasing me oh here it is there now after 7 years our necklaces can combine," she combined them, "Now come on we have a lot to catch up on," She says pulling him then when they're gone everyone's mouths are wide.

"Was it just me or did you see that too," Tammari said to Kankuro.

"Who is she and why is Gaara so sweet to her," He added.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a horrible speller and spell correct hates me so and I don't own Naruto ya. Or it would be a love story or something with lot's of blood and more action and Sasuke would be pounded by Sakura I hate that man he's so UGH!

REVIEW (cute puppy pout face)

Naruto and Sasuke immediately vanished and went to look for Sakura and that 'Teme' they had to get there Sakura back they finally found her.

NARRATOR'S P.O.V.

Sakura and Gaara were sitting near a river she had Gaara's head in her lap he way lying he had his finger's on one of the locks of her long pink hair he was feeling how soft it was. One of her hands were in his hair massaging his scalp and the other behind her back holding her body from falling he was talking she would giggle at most of her words and then he got up walked behind her and put this head in her soft locks from behind smelling the blossom scent and then he said, "You'll be my little blossom," He said.

"Fine if you have a name for me then it's only fair that I have a name for you Panda-Kun," She whispered back.

"No not that" He said.

"Racoon-Chan," She Said.

"No," He said.

"Fine then it's Panda-kun for sure," She said getting up.

"No," He said again.

"If I get caught by you before I reach the other side of the river than I won't, no sand," She said already running she was to ahhed and she won then she noticed Sasuke and Naruto were staring at them she waved they waved back they came to them. She grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to them, "Meet my teammates this is team seven's Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and this is Panda-Kun," She said.

"PANDA-KUN?" They asked in unison.

"Yep," She said.

"I told you not to call me that little blossom," He said.

"I won the bet though and you call me that," She said.

"Fine," He said.

"Come on my parent's wanted to meet you," She said grabbing his hand and running.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke," She said before running off with Garra.

"Mom I'm home," Sakura Yelled.

"Oh welcome Sweety oh me and your dad are going to a mission oh who's the young man," She asked.

"Mom this is Garra his father is the Kazake of the sand," Sakura said.

"Oh well hello dear make yourself at home I know your parent's well so treat this as your own house," She said (They are tectonically loaded with money so they have a mansion like the Uchiha and Uzumaki).

"Oh thank you Mrs. Haruno so I guess beauty runs in the family," Gaara said with a smile.

"Oh well you flatter me how do you know each other," Mrs. Haruno asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well actually," Sakura said grabbing my necklace and again joining them the words imprinted on them were in cursive.

 _ **LOVER'S.**_

"Oh so this who you gave that to well why don't you to go and talk I'll tell the maid's to get tea, Oh Gaara you must be here for the exams dear please stay here for the time being and where are your sibling's bring them here too, oh and one more thing Sakura watch out if your dad finds out you'll have to fight for your love if I remember right that boy that asked you out last week ended up in the hospital because your friend's timates, and dad ganged up on him poor boy came out almost dead," He mom said giggling and kissing Sakura on the head leaving.

"Oh I'm sorry Panda-Kun I guess I fought I might put you in danger if you ask me out we can still be friends right," She said Tears in her eye's.

"Nope we can't," He said crossing his arms over his chest Sakura's eye's poured waterfalls of tears, "I'm sorry but I will never let you go you'll be my girlfriend and I'm strong I can protect myself I'm sorry for making you cry," He said wiping her tears a huge grin appeared on her face she tackled him with a hug.

"Well we should get my siblings and I should check with the hokage," He said leaving the befor he could she grabbed his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"I have to go my teacher's waiting for me I'll meet you at the red bridge in 2 hours k," She said.

"Hn," Is all Gaara said and they both started way not knowing Sakura's mom saw all of that and wrote to Gaara's mother all about it and was going the send the letter very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE BRIDGE:

"Good job Sakura you make me proud now I gotta get going bye and I am sure you can heal your own wounds with the leftover chakra," Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama thank you," Sakura replied.

"And remember no blood shed ok," Tsunade said before poofing away.

"Hai," Sakura said starting to heal.

"Hello little blossom,"She heard.

"WHy hello to you to Panda-kun please wait I'm almost done," She said.

"What are you doing," Temari asked.

"Why hello there Temari-sama I'm healing myself," Sakura said.

"How do you know how to do that," Kankuro asked.

"Hello Kanako-sama I'm under the training of Tsunade-sama," She said. She got up, "please move back this won't take long," She said pulling her glove. They all obeyed and then she punched the ground it broke up and then she dived down she came back up after a few minutes, "I'm sorry it took long," She said getting up.

"What did you do that for," Kanako asked.

"I had to find my second glove I lost it before and this would've been the 3 one and it's not very lady like to lose things anyways let's go I have to cook to day because of some disturbance thing my parent's were talking about," Sakura said starting to walk.

"SAKURA-CHAN GO OUT WITH ME!" Fanboy one yelled.

"SHUT UP SHE'S MINE GOT THAT!" Fanboy 2 said.

"NO SHE'S MINE!"Fanboy 3 yelled everywhere there was she's mine no mine date me or go out with me.

"Boy's I have some guests and I was hoping you could not do that, and maybe gurd me so I can spend time with my guests please," Sakura said with a pout and innocent eyes turning her face a bit they all melted and then saluted her and said, "HAI SAKURA-CHAN," She smiled and we started to walk again.

"Sorry about that were here," She said the mansion/estate was huge and gurd ninja's were guarding it from all places and the a maid came, "Madam your bath is ready, and I heard that we had guests from the mistress, so we have everything prepared forgive us about the dinner situation but the chefs had to go with the Sir please forgive us," She said.

"Oh please don't worry I'll be down after my bath please show them to their room's then you can resume your duties and assign a maid's to each of them," Sakura said walking in she turned around to us then, "I'll see you at dinner and if you need anything ask the maid that is assigned to you," She said them she was gone.

"Please fallow me," The maid said bowing they followed behind. They went to there room's each had a maid and they were taking their baths when a wonderful aroma entered their noses they got ready and were called to the dinner table there Sakura was already sitting in a long silk robe.

RVIWE PLZ


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEW AND YA OH ALSO I CAN'T SPELL

"Forgive me that you had to move here for the chunin exam's ever time I'm seen with a boy my mom want's me to well get a boyfriend and well when she saw panda-kun she kinda well," Sakura said with a little blush. They all looked at her surprised Gaara had growled when he heard about the boy swinging well he did have a lot of fangirl's so he understood but it still made his blood boil.

"Oh it's fine anyway you have a loving home you live with your parent's right," Temari asked.

"Well thank you but no my parent's live at the larger estate since I couldn't handle all the nagging of what a lady should do and now know everything I was allowed to live alone actually thanks to my parent's nagging is how I met panda-kun," Sakura answered.

"Who is panda-kun?"Konkarow asked. Sakura giggled.

"Why Gaara-kun of course he look's like one of my panda toy's also the racoon one but he said I can't call him that," She answered.

"Hn," Gaara said putting his hand over his chest looking away if you looked closely enough he had a little blush on his cheek's.

Konkow laughed so did Tamarri, "Did I say something wrong," Sakura asked with innocent eyes and a pout.

"Heaven's no Gaara just would never let anyone call him any of those name's," Tammari answered in the middle of her laughing.

"Oh well I guess I'm special then," Sakura giggled she didn't know how right she was. "Well shall we begin eating," She asked the nodded.

They had rice and steamed vegetables and salmon also a fruit cake for dessert. They all watched as Sakura used many intensely in different bowels she was elegant and graceful in every move then they had dessert right when she was about to take her first bite, "Sakura-chan the hospital has an emergency they need you for a surgery admittedly," A Ambu said.

Sakura wiped her mouth "I'll be right there stabel the condition," Sakura said calmly the ninja left she sighed, "Forgive me but I'll be gone for a while I'll be back to make breakfast this happens every night why am I surprised please make yourselves at home and if you need anything you may ask the maid's I must excuse myself please forgive me for the inconvenience," She said befor graceful walking away the ate in silence.

They had went to there room's yet Gaara went to the roof he was confused he was on the roof and it had been 10 years since she left it was 4:00 and she wasn't back. Then it was 8:00 the sun was up and then when he was about to go back when suddenly he felt familiar chakra he rushed down she was in the living room her doctor's jacket had blood she was talking to a maid, "Yes I need the bath ready fast they could be up any minute and I need to prepare breakfast also put my clothes in the bath immediately I'll use the remaining chakra to restore my sleep thank you," She then sat down and summoned the chakra at her head and then he saw her body glowed, " There 8 hours of sleep restored," She said. "Panda-kun is that you?" She questioned.

"Yes little blossom what are you doing and what time did you come home," He asked covering up what he heard.

"I was back at 4 and then had to go back," She lied.

"Don't lie," He said.

"I'm sorry but I just got back I should go bathe and I'll get you meal ready," She said.

"Is that the truth," He asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"Good," He said kissing her forehead shocked she kissed him back but on his lip's he shocked didn't respond she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," She said blushing.

"Why are you sorry," He asked.

"Does that mean," She asked.

"Ah," He replied.

"Please talk in sentences with me Gaara-Kun," She said.

"That kun is only meant for me got it," He said she nodded and went to take a bath.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW AND CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN WHO"S DAUGHTER SADARA IS IT KARIN'S OR SAKURA'S I'M SO CONFUSED!

Sakura was humming a happy tone and slowly dancing around while cooking in the kitchen she was so into it at the moment she was pretending that there was a man next to her and was slowly slow dancing with a small smile on her pink lips. Then suddenly the feeling of actually arm's where there she opened her eye's to see Gaara he was smiling a bit now swaying with her she relaxed she put her arm's around his neck as he did around her hips her head was on his chest as his was in her hair.

Gaara went to her neck and said, "Mine," then he returned to her hair taking in her scent.

"You know that I always dreamed my prince will one day come while I danced and take me into his arms saying I'm his," Sakura said.

"So I'm a prince for you am I," He mumbled.

"Of course my prince charming," She said happily.

"Well the what are you to me," He said.

"I'm your princess aren't I oh maybe you could be a samaria and me a priestess you guard will you give your life for me," She said.

"I will give you anything," He mumbled.

"Then I want something," She said.

"What is it," He asked they still swaying there and the Sakura let go she pushed back and went back to cooking.

"I don't think you would be able to give it to me," She said with a pained expression on her she was bending now to stir a pot of soup making it so her hair concealed her face.

"What is it that I can't give you," He asked confused.

"L-Love," She answered. The room went silent then she lifted her head and turned to him smiling tears dripping down. "See I told you I'll get you meal please sit down," She said she slowly and gently pushed him out the door and closed it he was in shock that he didn't notice even though he was way far from the door he hear some sliffe nls but they died down or got further he went to sit at the dining table soon Tammari and Konkow came in and were whispering that the smell of the food was great. They even said hello to him bet he was in deep thought.

"Please dig in," Sakura said putting the food down in front of everyone. Breakfast was silent.

"I guess you will go training I have to meet my team at the bright I'll see you all later," Sakura said bowing at the door.

-TEAM MEETING-

Sakura was very depressed looking she trained with everyone and then went back home.

-LATER-

Sakura entered her house a maid next to her then she clola speed luckily the maid caught her and checked her she had a very high temperature and a cold. The maid ordered food for everyone so that Sakura won't get up to cook. Then when Gaara's team came home she went and escorted them to their room's with a worried expression she gave them dinner well they were about to begin when.

"Where's Sakura-san," Gaara asked.

"San I see forgive me but I expected you to be dating sir well then it is not to be told to you please don't worry the miss can not be under any more stress plese sir excuse me for saying but it is not your business the miss was bussie and could not make dinner so I have gotten some please eat sir the miss will be displeased if you don't," She answered.

They ate Gaara was walking back to his room he he hear. "Yes the miss is really sick please send a doctor immediately there is a chance that she might die," The maid said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Take me to Sakura," Gaara demanded. The maid sighed and nodded.

"Sir here we are," She said.

"No need to call the doctor I know what made her sick and how to fix it," Gaara said.

"I see she's love sick isn't she you rejected her plese sir know we do not care of you titel if she dies you'll exit the world right after her," The maid said Gaara noded she bowed and left.

 **Boy she just started you why didn't you kill her**

 _Ah Sankaku you decided to come well she would've killed me of you noticed there all high ranked and have some demon power in them they would have come together to kill me_

 **Whatever come on I want to see the girl you've chosen**

 _Right_

 **You know all the girls are your fangirl's even here so why her**

 _You'll see Sakura's special._

He knocked on the door he heard a come in he opened the door to see the room covered in blood filled napkin's.

"Oh it's you panda-kun," Sakura said sitting up she coughed in a napin again not stopping Gaara went to her and rubbed her back.

"Shh Sakura please stop it hurt's me to see you like this," Garra said he held pain in his eye's.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"I came here to tell you rember this morning you confessed to me I- Sakura well I was shocked," Gaara said.

"It's ocky panda-kun I don't mind your rejection," Sakura said a tear dripping down her cheek.

"No little blossom I love you you never let me answer to your confession," Gaara said.

"But Panda-kun I know that's a lie so I'll get better please don't do this to me it hurt's," Sakura said clutching her chest.

"Sakura here's my proof," Gaara said before kissing her gently her lips were soft sweet and wonderful when he pulled away he already missed them her eyes were widened. "I love you little blossom," Gaara mumbled in her ear.

"I love you too," Sakura mumbled back. She felt better and Gaara had changed in his night clothes and she slept snuggled in his bare chest they were warm and in the end for the first time, Garra also slept.

 **I like her kid**

 _To bad she's mine not your's demon (Gaara smiled for the first time)_


	7. Chapter 7

They both awoke at the same time.

"Good Morning Gaara-Kun," Sakura said.

"Good morning My blossom what happened to Panda-Kun," Gaara said.

"Well now that we have started a relationship a new name is needed Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"Gaara-kun I asked you to talk in real sentences with me," Sakura said.

"I never agreed to it," Gaara said. Sakura pouted, "But I guess I can try," Gaara said giving up.

"Yay I'll go make breakfast," Sakura said getting up she took a shower when she returned Gaara had left she got ready then went to the kitchen and got her apron on and began cooking. Gaara walked in to Sakura humming again dancing a bit while getting breakfast ready. She was a great cook better than Konkarow or Tammari who can't cook making it so that he has to cook for them. Then suddenly he hid a ambu had appeared he hid his chakara.

"Sakura-samayou needed in the hospital quick," The ambu said.

"I'll come in a few minutes please go," Sakura replied the ninja left. She sighed, "Gaara-kun you can't hide chakra from me," Sakura said.

"So you're leaving," Gaara asked.

"Yes breakfast is ready please serve it and do as you please while I'm gone I'll be back hopefully before 8," Sakura said to Gaara and kissing him on the cheek then turning to leave but being stopped by Garra holding her wrist and pulling her and giving a kiss on the lip it was long.

"Have a nice day tomorrow the exam's start so don't over work your self," Gaara said.

"So Gaara-kun worries," Sakura said.

"Hump," Gaara said Sakura kissed him again.

"Good bye," She said befor leaving her apron falling on Garra.

 _God woman_

 **Though you love her don't you now hurry I'm starving**

"Good job Sakura we got the exam's in the bag you better pass," Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied it was 9:30.

 _Shit I'm late_

"I better go please watch me I will will and make you proud," Sakura said.

"Ja Sakura see you and you always make me proud," Tsunade said.

Sakura vanished in smoke.

"Dinner's ready," Sakura yelled. She heard Tammari and Kanako rush down, "Sorry it's late well we better eat and then sleep," Sakura said they noded and began eating soon Gaara came down, "Hope you enjoy dinner," Sakura said before leaving.

She looked at the full moon, "Come forth demon goddess," She said Pulling forth her hand. "Why have you chosen to stay with me and how do you know I'm the one," Sakura asked.

"Sweet girl that inner sakura of your's is a piece of me and we look after you and now have decided that the goddess of good and evil shall stay in you," She said.

"Very well come forth Goddess of good," Sakura said. "So you've chosen today to be in me and inner Sakura will vanish and you two will be there," Sakura asked.

"Yes now can we start," The Goddess of evil said.

"Yes we may nothing will change expect my power right I won't loses anything," Sakura said.

"No," They said.

"Tsunade-sama please come out," Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura I see," Tsunade said.

Then Sakura pulled out a Kunai and cut her hand letting blood fall then the goddess went to it they held it and went in her blood going to her brain and now Sakura shrieked in pain the blood vanished and her hair shone it got on steerk of red and one of white and one of black then Sakura left inside everyone was asleep she had hid most of her chakra making her chakra levels small She ate and then.

"Sakura are you alright," Gaara asked.

"Oh sorry did I wake you yes I'm fine Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

"Well everyone was worried you do look pale," Gaara said.

"Oh no I'm fine really," Sakura said.

"What happened to you hair," Gaara asked.

"Nothing this is natural at some age in my family your hair will grow some more colors and become longer," Sakura lied.

"Oh ok then I'll go back," Gaara said leaving Sakura sighed she went to sleep for awhile she really couldn't sleep with this much power yet she did.


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND YA I TYPED FAST SO THERE ARE ALOT OF SPELLING ERRORS SO SORRY AND YA. REVIEW!

We are at the part of the forest of death.

"Sasuke can you see that's not Naruto,"Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke attacks the ninja doges.

-LATER IN THE BATTLE-

Sasuke is knocked unchosen yet doesn't have the curse mark so is Naruto.

"Well then it's just us," Sakura says.

"What can you do," The ninja say's.

"Well you'll see ninja style light seal release," Sakura say's releasing one of the the seal's of her new power.

 _Cha let's beat the crap out this creep_

 **Can't wait**

"So you have some value to that's a new jutsu let's see what it does," He say's.

Sakura's clothes change she blows him away with a wind hurricane then a sand barrage and a fire jutsu and then Orochimaru escapes whispering, "We will meet again."

Then Sakura finds the tree trunk and heal's her teammate's and let's them rest they had fever's from chakra overused. Then the sound ninja come's.

"Release seal two of light," Sakura says pulling a new look this time her hair was white and glowed like light.

"Oh changing your clothes or hair isn't helping you girly," One ninja say's.

"Ninja art lightning style thunder storm," Sakura say's she had gotten all her schroll's from Orochimaru. The ninja's were hit with lightning and thrown away (Like team rocket gets lunged in pokemon). Sakura turned back though she is exhausted she didn't know that Ino's team and Sasuke had seen the whole battle so did Lee she sighs and soon her team wakes up she lies saying he left. Then they head to tower to turn there scroll's they see Gaara's team after saying a hello they part ways to there room's. Sakura didn't talk the whole time no one had noticed her hair she layed down and went into a meditation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demon goddess's voice**

 _Light goddess voice_

 _ **Sakura's voice**_

"Well then we will move to the next part of the exam's easily," Sakura said.

"Sakura what's with your hair it like grew," Naruto said.

"Well what else does hair do," Sakura said.

"YA but not this much and not with different colored hair isn't your hair pink," Naruto questioned.

"It's a family thing not shut up dimwit," Sakura said.

"Well Sakura-chan you want to have a date at ichiraku's after this part of the exam's," Naruto said.

"NO YOU DIMWIT," Sakura yelled punching Naruto across the room.

"What was that for Sakura-chan," Naruto said rubbing his head.

"For being annoying," Sakura yelled.

"Hey where you going to Sakura-chan," Naruto asked.

"On the roof alone for air," Sakura said stomping away. When she was at the roof she sat cross legged and drew blood from her hand making some symbols around her then she said, "Release and a lot of light burst around her then it disappeared she started to meditate and then she found herself sitting in a black room with two people you can see clearly.

 _This is the first time you used my power are you ocky_

 _ **I'm just great I can't wait to use all the other power's but I earned you right**_

 **Sadly you did your will if it weren't strong you would have died so you trained your emotions and will to let your body handle our power or you would have died**

 _ **Good so what do we do next should I continue to use your power will you stay with me the rest of my life**_

 _We will be with you forever you are now immortal and can make anyone else's immortal_

 _ **What**_

 **Ya she's right um sakura**

 _ **What**_

 **Sakura stop panicking we have a guest**

 _ **Oh well I got to I'll be back**_

Sakura opened her eye's to see Gaara looking at her strangely.

"Oh hi Gaara-kun what can I do for you," Sakura asked.

"How did you finish so fast," He asked her coldly.

"What do you mean and anyway you finished fast to even befor me," Sakura said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me sakura tell me how you finished so fast," Gaara said.

"I fought with my team we beat the other team and got the scroll and came here," Sakura said.

"But how tell me how strong you really are," Gaara said.

"Oh you'll see next round bye Gaara-kun," Sakura said coldly. She left Gaara's face in shock.

"Well I can't wait to see," Gaara said.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

"Where have you been Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"At the roof baka," She replied.

"Oh right," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sakura why are you so quite," Sasuke said calmly.

"Why can I not be quite you know what I need to do something I'll be back," Sakura says to them leaving.

"May I come in ma'am," Sakura says knocking on the door.

"Hai," She hear's.

"Ma'am it's about to test this weird snake guy came to us and tried biting one of my teammates I think I heard his name Orochimaru," Sakura said.

"WHAT!" The female yelled.

"Hai he didn't cause any damage to my team but still he almost killed my teammates and me though I waited a while before coming here to restore chakra and heal my team," Sakura said.

"Good," The female said.

"Ma'am a student's corp's was found," An ambu said.

"I see let's go thank you," She say's to Sakura who nods and walks out.

-2 PART OF TEST-

"Next contestant's Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yakanama," He announces Sasuke's eye's widen.

"Sakura I don't want to fight you," Ino says.

"Why is that Ino," Sakura replies.

"We're friend's," Ino replies.

"Friend's that's funny you do know that usually the top priority is to stay alive and it requires the same thing here," Sakura says.

"But Sakura," Ino says.

"Ino we are friends and that won't change so let's fight because I won't give up," Sakura replied coldly.

"S-Sakura," Ino says.

"Yes Ino," Sakura replies.

"Please forgive me for anything I do in this fight," Ino says.

"Shure if you forgive me," Sakura replies this time warmly with a kind smile and eyes.

"Hai I will always forgive you shall we begin," Ino says.

"Ino let's fight like ninja's," Sakura says untying her head band and retiring it on her forehead.

"Yes Sakura this will determine who get's who remember our stakes are high," Ino says.

"I do remember," Sakura says recalling the memory.

 _Flash back_

" _Sakura I want to be your best friend I want that title why do you hate me why can't I be your best friend," Ino says._

" _FIne Ino if you want it so bad I know that we might fight in this exam so you'll fight me for it or we'll fight after the exam," Sakura said she really didn't want to call anyone that title because of what the goddesses warned her about._

" _Fine forehead," Ino said_

" _I'll see you later then pig," Sakura repled walking away._

 _End of flashback_

REVIWE ALSO I CAN'T SPELL SO YA FORGIVE ME


	11. Chapter 11

"Gate 3 of light open," Sakura said. She changes her clothing.

"Changing your appearance won't help forehead," Ino says.

"It actually does pig," Sakura say's she is gold short's reaching her knees and a white shirt that has gold symbols on it they aren't understandable she also had white writing on her hand.

Ino rushes her with kunai.

 _Sakura we can't use much power or the spectator's will be suspicious but don't hold back remember you can't loses you have to proceed_

 _ **I know I won't disappoint you we don't have to worry since I'm Tsunade's student they are expecting me since she's also watching**_

Sakura doges and usses her chakara infused fist's punching Ino's face she fly's and crack's the wall yet get's up she throw some shurikens and rushes with shadow clones. Sakura earth style earth wall Ino stands in front of it hoping for it to break so she can surprise sakura yet then.

Sakura get's behind her and say's, "Too late and throw some punches Into fall's to the ground. She doesn't move she coughed out blood she then is unconcious.

"The winner or this battle is Sakura Haruno," The spectator says.

Sakura whispers to the person he nodded then she picks up Ino with her chakra infused hand's bring's her up and heals her. "She'll come to in a few minutes," She says to her team. "Release," She say's changing to her other attire and faint next to Ino.

-SOME TIME LATER-

"So you've come to forehead," Ino says.

"Yup Pig I win," Sakura decaler.

"Yup," Ino says sadly.

"Pig I want to celebrate so shut up come on my best friend should be happy for me," Sakura says. Ino smiles will all of her face.

"Yep come on let's fix you up in the bathroom," Ino say's Sakura nodded and followed Ino to the bathroom not noticing Gaara's eyes on her.

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WRITE I HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK SO YA THOUGH FOR SOME REASON ONLY ON THIS SERIES I'M HAVING TROUBLE PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ocky tomorrow's match Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji, Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke, Kankuro vs Aburame Shino, Temari vs Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji vs Haruno Sakura See you tomorrow everyone," He said before leaving.

Everyone went and talked to there team. "Good Job Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto you all made it to the 3 round," Kakashi said, "Sakura when did you learn all those jitsu's," He questioned.

"Please ask Lady Tsunade," She said.

"Well then rest up see you tomorrow," He said.

-AT SAKURA'S HOUSE-

Sakura sat in her room it looked like she was meditating but:

 _Good job Sakura!_

 **Ya but when are you going to use me?**

 _ **Thank you and Jealous much.**_

 **Am not**

 _ **Are too**_

 **Am not**

 _ **Are too**_

 _STOP so what are we doing tomorrow_

 _ **Well Lady Tsunade is leaving today for something I don't know why but sae said after tomorrow we're leaving with her**_

 **What about you little boyfriend**

 _ ***Blushes* Well I don't know**_

 **Well some one's knock on your door Ms perfect**

 _ **Are you jesouse**_

 **Am not**

 _ **ARE TOO BYE**_

 **Kouso**

"Sakura can I come in," Garra say's.

"Yes sorry," She says as Garra open's the door.

"You need something," She asks.

"Yes I do-," He's cut off.

 _Sakur he has a strange chakra which is taking control or at least trying_

 **GET AWAY HURRY**

"Sakura," He say's.

She backs away she runs to the roof, "There is a strange chakra coming off you you're not Gaara-kun who are you," She asks.

"Ah so she's special so how'd you know girl," He says.

"It's only fair to answer the question that is given first," She says.

"Fine I'm Shekau the Sand spirit I am controlling Gaar-," He gets attacked by her. "Hey that's uncalled for," He say's his sand is blocking her every move.

"So if I knock you unconscious then I'll get Garra back," She asks.

"Ocky ocky wait I'll get Gaara just stop attacking," He say's she stop's.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura asked after the chakra vanishes.

"Sakura I'm sorry," He says.

"Oh don't worry now let's go inside and explain this," She say's he nodded going back to her room. "Yuri you can come in," Sakura say.

"Thank you Sakura-sama I've brought your evening tea," A maid says.

"Ah thank you please place it there," Sakura said pointing at a small table at the side Sakura sit's on the ground and signals the maid to leave. "Please come have some Gaara-kun we can talk now," Sakura say's eating some Hanami Dango (You know those green, pink, white ball's on a stick they eat in naruto).

"Thank you," He says sitting down he sips some tea, " Sakura where did you get that power," He asks.

"It's in my kekagumanku," She replies.

 **Nice save kid**

 _Yes and you didn't even sound suspicious_

 _ **Thank you**_

"Oh I see," He replies.

"Now then how did you ever get a sand spirit in you," She asks.

 **How you got us but the sand spirit is actually the first tale's and is placed he goes from master to master and is always thirsty for blood**

"Well that," He begins he explains thoroughly.

"Well now we know more about each other Gaara-kun you're a sand shinobi and me a leaf how are we ever going to keep an relation ship," She asks.

"That's simple you promise to not love anyone expect me and I promise not to love anyone expect you and if you find someone you can send me a letter," He says.

"Oh ok I promise," She says.

"That's not how the promise is sealed," He say's.

"It's not then how," She asks.

"With-A-Kiss-Sa-Ku-Ra," He says mischievously a deep blush graces Sakura's face, "Unless you don't want this," He add's.

"NO NO I see," She say's she and Gaara lean close she closes her eyes and he gently kisses her. "Well I need to meditate I'll see you later," Sakura says with a deep blush she feel all the blood in her face. Gaara nods and leaves.

 **Oh GAARA AND SAKURA SITTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

 _ **SHUT UP**_

 _Yes it isn't nice to say it like that say it like you mean it_

 _ **Shut up both of you**_

 **Ah you're no fun**

I CAN'T SPELL FORGIVE ME AND YA PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YA OH AND THANK YOU SAKURA FAIRYTALE I LOVED YOUR HELP IT INSPIRED ME PLEASE KEEP HELPING ME EVERYONE!


	13. Chapter 13

AT GAARA'S BATTLE OROCHIMARU ATTACKED THE HOKAGE:

"What did you do to the 4th Kazekage," The 3rd hokage asked.

"Oh that old gezer's dead he didn't want to help me so I just killed him and his wife," Orochimaru said.

"WHAT," The 3rd siad.

-WITH SAKURA-

"Sakura you need to go to the tower's and help over there and check out the ninja's still come to attack," Kakashi said.

Ocky apparently The 3rd dies the forth also is severely injured and Sakura and Tsunade level after the battle they go on a journey of training Sasuke stays in the village and Naruto and Jiraiya go to find Tsunade and Sakura because they need help only Tsunade can heal the fourth now and Gaara goes and this family except the three siblings have died and is chosen to become the Kazekage he was really connected to his parent's but now there gone and ya if you have any questions ask in the review box but that is what has happened.

-1 YEAR-

"The 4th hokage had passed away and he wanted Tsunade to be the 5th so we came to find you," Naruto said to the blond and a clocked person also another girl with short black hair holding a pig.

"Fine we'll come," The blond said they had just battled Orochimaru.

-AT THE VILLAGE-

It has been a month of Tsunade being the hokage she had two apprentices on named Shizuna and on one knew who or what the other one was and well right now Tsunade was talking to them.

"The mission is you go to Suna and tell the Kazekage that we need to make a new treaty and you will go along with these two scroll's protect them with your life I am sending you alone because I don't want them to know your identity I can only trust you now your mission starts now so go," The blond said the person in the clock was the Anbu captain they had a fox mask on they didn't get anything they just headed off.

"I'm going on a mission it," They said at the gates and signed out.

-AT SUNA'S GATES-

It was the middle of the night they had made it in a day but had been attacked by many ninja at least 4 times. At the gates.

"Who are you," A guard said.

"I am a ninja from the leaf I was sent to talk to the Kazekage in the behalf of the hokage here is a shroll to let me in," The person said throwing a scroll.

"You may pass the Kazekage is in his tower," The ninja said handing the scroll back

"Thank you," The Ambu said walking to the tower. "I am here to meet the Kazekage here's my recantation schroll."

"He's at the top floor fifth gate," The ninja said giving the scroll back.

"Thank you," The Ambu said leaving to the top floor.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," The Kazekage said.

The ninja entered and bowed then they gasped, "Gaara-kun," They said.

"Who are you," Gaara said.

The ninja took of her cloak and mask revealing a beautiful pink haired girl, "You dont rember me," They said.

"Sakura," He said shock the ninja pulled her mask and clock on.

"Yes Kazekage-sama I am here in the behalf of the hokage to give you these schroll's," She said pulling the schroll's out.

"Sakura call me Gaara," He said.

"Thank you Gaara-kun," Sakura said giving the schroll's to Gaara he read through them.

"So you are here to reclaim our treaty," Gaara said.

"I do not know all I know is to give you these scrolls," SHe replied.

REVIEW PLZ!


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakura can you do me a favor," Garra asked.

"Sure thing," She said.

"Can you take off that hood and clock when you're with me you can't and don't have to hide your beauty away from me," Gaara said.

"S-Sure," She said taking it off Gaara noticed that she had bang's about to cover one of her eye's.

"Come here Sa-Ku-Ra," Garra purred.

"H-Hai," She said now she was deep red almost as red as his lock's. She walked over to him.

"Your a medicine right," He asked.

"Ya," She replied she had cooled down since she thought he was kidding.

"My neck and head hurt can you fix it," He asked.

"Shure," She said she started but putting her hands in his blood red hair she massaged his scalp he moaned. She worked her way down now at his neck me moaned again at her touch.

He turned around and went to her ear and whispered, " I can't take it anymore I'm sorry," and crashed his lips against her's. When they need air.

"Gaara," She said befor he went back for more.

"Well now I'll let you read the school," He said handing it to her it said.

 _DEAR Kazekage-Sama_

 _Since we need to make the treaty again the best way is if you marry one of my apprentices I am sending the one I think you will like if you are willing to marry her we can make the treaty please ask her and contact me back_

 _From The new Hokage._

"I-I," Sakura shutterd.

"So will you do me the honors of becoming my Kaze Hime," He asked.

"YES," She yelled hugging him. "But I'm not old enough," She said.

"Don't worry we'll wait I'll get the ring tomorrow morning k," He said she nodded. "Now then you probably need a place to sleep," He said.

"No not really I am not sleepy I if you don't mind then wish to stay here with you," She said he nodded she sat down in a meditating pose with her hands clasped in front to her and began to the inner cages.

 **Well someone's getting married are we invited**

 _ **Of course you're in me how do I not invite you**_

 _Well you can put the seal on us and for however long you want we won't be here to see things like your wedding night_

 _ **Ya remind me to do that later**_

 **Aww what about my fun your husband to be is hot**

 _ **But mine**_

 **Well he's about to do something you better go**

 _ **Oh right**_

REVIEW THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING IN A FEW HOUR'S THIS IS JUST A TASTE OF THE FUTURE!

YOUR'S TRULY DEVIL'S LOOKOUT!


	15. Chapter 15

HI THERE IT'S ME DEVIL'S LOOKOUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND WON'T BE WRITING ANYTIME SOON I WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU GUYS SENT OVER FANFICTION OR SONG'S BECAUSE I GET INSPIRED BY THOSE I DON'T CARE THE GENRE OF THE SONG'S JUST PLEASE HELP ME AND SORRY ABOUT ME MISSING THE AMOUNT OF FANFICTION I DO BECAUSE IT SEEM'S LIKE I HAVE GOTTEN A BAD CASE OF IT AND WON'T BE WRITING ANY TIME SOONER I AM ALSO LOOK FOR ANIME TO WATCH I LOVE VAMPIRES SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE HELP ME.

LOVE DEVIL'S LOOKOUT


	16. Chapter 16

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

"Yes blossom," He replied.

"Are you sure you want me I mean there are other girls," She said.

"Is it that you love someone else I won't mind please tell me," He said.

"NO NO NO There will and never has been," She said.

"Then why," He asked.

"Well I just don't think I deserve you I'm not good enough," She said.

"You're wrong I don't deserve you but your everything please don't say that Sakura," Gaara said hugging her.

"Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

"Hmm," He replied.

"Thank you I love you," She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He replies giving her a long kiss suddenly Kankuro and Temari show up they pull apart Sakura blushing.

"Aww did we disturb something," temari asked.

"Yes," Gaara mumbled.

"NO not at all," Sakura said.

"Well we're back from our mission and what up Sakura why are you here you grew hotter I see," Konkow said.

"That's no way to talk to your going to be sister-in-law," Sakura replied.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT," They screamed.

"Well here," She said throwing the scroll to them they read through it Temari smirked and Kankuro's jaw dropped.

"Well welcome to the family Sakura," Temari said.

"Thank you Temari," Sakura said. "Well I better go," Sakura says.

"You should stay just a day or two to rest up," Gaara says.

"But I don't have Inn reservations," Sakura says.

"You can stay with us," He says.

"Are you sure," She replies.

"Ya we have enough room," He replies.

"Thank you Gaara-kun," She say's.

"I'll take you home," Temari says.

"Thank you again," Sakura replies. The girl's leave and Konkow explains the mission.

REVIEW THANK YOU FOR WAITING I'LL UPDATE AGAIN!


	17. Chapter 17

You don't have to cook," Temari said.

"Oh but I want to," Sakura said.

"Ok tell me if you need anything," Tamari says walking to the coffee table she start's reading some scroll's.

Sakura was happily humming dancing around cooking happily she made her favorite dessert and miso soup, steamed vegetables, rice, cucumber salad and salmon. She sat the dinner table and Gaara and Kankuro walked in sitting down she brought a beautiful cake in well they were little cake decorated beautifully they all were different flavors they all ate in silence in the end everyone complimented Sakura's cooking it was very exquisite. She collected the dishes Garra helped her out. In the end she took a bath and sat down going through some medical schools for Tsunade.

"What're you doing at 5 in the morning Sakura," Gaara asked walking.

"I'm doing my job looking through some schroll's for Tsunade-sama," She said half paying attention.

He walked over and grabbed her chin she looked at him. " Give me your attention when I talk Sakura," He said kissing her deeply she moaned.

"Ga-gaara," She moaned.

"Sakura come to bed," He whispered seductively they walked into his bedroom she snuggled into him and in forever she fell into deep slumbe.

-LATER-

Sakura woke up next to something or someone warm. She moaned opening her eye's her face was barred into Gaara's chest she blushed backing up he grabbed her pulling her closer.

"Where do you think your going," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"I-I isn't this uncomfortable," She says.

"Never I love it," He said.

"Thank you," She said falling back asleep.

"Sakura," He said. SHe looked up her pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss.

"Gaara-kun," She whispered.

"I love you," he said she smiled.

"I love you too," She said blushing.

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura scratched her head something got caught in her hair she was confused she easily pulled it out she looked at her hand there was a ring on it she gasped.

"Gaara-kun," She said.

"Do you like it," He asked.

"I-I love it," She said hugging him silent happy tears gently flowed down her eye's.

"I'm glad," He said putting one of his hands around her.

"I love you Gaara-kun," She said happily he in return kissed her gently at first then deeply.

"I love you too," He said.

"You can show more emotion you know," She said. He raised her eyebrow.

"Really," He said.

"Yes," She said.

"Let's not get crazy," He said.

"I am not crazy," She pouted.

"I never said you were," He said.

She pouted," mm," She whimpered melting his heart he kissed her deeply. "Gaara-kun I need to leave today," She said.

"I see it's fine I'll see you in a few weeks," He said she smiled she took a bath and bid her good bye's going back to the village.

-A WEEK LATER-

"Naruto!" An anbu yelled.

"Um yes master," He said.

"Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru,NEji,Tenten," The ambu said.

"Hai," They all said.

"I think you should know who I am," They said all of them glared the ambu removed there cloak and mask reviling.

"SAKURA," They all yelled.

"Yup," She replied.

"Well now it's going to be easy to work with you," Ino said.

"That's not true,"Sakura said.

"What do you mean," Ino asked.

Sakura brought her hand up showing her ring, "I'm engaged and moving out of the village soon," She said.

"WHAT," They all yelled.

"To whom," Sasuke said giving a icy glare

Garra showed up behind her pulling her closer by the waist," Me," He replied.

"Oh Kazekage-sama," Sakura said.

"I told you not to call me that," He said.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun," She said.

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on the hokage is calling us," Garra said.

"I'm coming," She said. "Bye guys," She said waving then Gaara and her vanished into sand.

-LATER-

Gaara was at the training field he was going to meet Sakura here in a couple of hours but he decided to train.

"Garra," He heard behind him.

"What do you want Uchiha," Gaara asked.

"I want Sakura," He said.

"Well that's too bad she's mine," He answered.

"Ill fight you," He said.

"Bring it," Gaara said.

Sasuke through some kunai at him he dodged them and they fought clashing each other with sand and sword's. Sasuke used the chidori Gaara used sand barrel and deflected him he almost hurt him but Sakura showed up.

"I'M GONE A FEW HOURS AND YOU ALMOST KILL ONE ANOTHER I'M SO DISAPPOINTED," SHe yelled.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sakura but when someone else proclaims that your theirs I can't take it," Garra idmtied.

"Sasuke," She yelled she sighed she healed them both and scolded them and went home they walked away Sakura was upset at them.

-LATER-

"I'm sorry Sakura," Gaara said.

"That's not going to cut it Garra," She said.

"I just don't want to lose you," He said.

"So you don't trust me enough," She said.

"Saku-," He began.

'I don't want to hear it Garra," She said closing her door not looking back.

SRRY IT WAS SHORT, REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura hadn't talked to Gaara the whole day she was angry neither had she talked to Sasuke, Gaara was happy about that but he didn't want his Blossom mad at him. She had come home late now he was going to have fun she walked in and closed the door no one was there when:

Some arm's grabbed Sakura from behind, "Mine," Some one said.

"Gaara-kun" She whispered.

"Yes blossom," He whispered into her ear.

"What are you doing up," She asked.

"I'm not sleeping without my blossom," He said intently.

"That's not working I'm still mad," She said.

"I'm sorry Sa-ku-ra," He whispered into her ear she shivered. Than he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bedroom. He put her down on his bed and crashed his lips to her's, "Now shouldn't we have some fun," He whispered huskily.

"Ga-Gaara-kun," She asked.'

"You will forgive me Sakura won't you," He asked liking her neck.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing," She asked.

"Sakura," He said into her ear.

"Gaara-kun what are you doing," She asked.

"Sakura won't you forgive me," He asked.

"Gaara-kun," She said scared.

"Sakura," He said biting her ear she squeaked.

"Y-Ye-Yes Gaara-kun," She said.

"Answer me," He said.

"What Gaara-kun," She asked.

"You'll forgive me won't you," He asked.

"I I," She said. Gaara licked and sucked her neck she moaned out loud he continued his feast going to her collarbone and then up to her jaw and lips.

"Sakura answer me don't you want me to continue," He said grabbing her shirt.

SORRY THIS IS SHORT I'M REALLY TIRED I MIGHT POST MORE BUT FOR NOW THIS IS IT I WILL PROBABLY POST MORE TODAY BUT AFTER HOMEWORK ALSO I HAVE AN ITASAKU FANFICTION PLEASE READ IT'S CALLED A ARRANGED LOVE MARRIAGE!

REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

"Ga-Gaara-kun," Sakura moaned suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Misstress we have guest's what do we do," A maid said out the door.

"Come in," Sakura said pushing Garra backwards.

They maid entered, "Mistress it's Ms Yakanama she barged in and is ranting about Uchiha-san also all of them are here," The maid said.

"Get tea ready and I'll be right down," Sakura said the maid bowed and left. Sakura got up and pushed Garra to the wall and traced his chest with her finger, "You're forgiven," She said.

"I knew you'll be reasonable," He said kissing her.

"Now hurry up you're helping me," Sakura said he nodded and offered his after she had switched to her long silk robe it had red cherry blossom's and was black he switched into a red one then he went and knocked on her door and offered his arm she gladly took it they headed to the stair's her giggling at Gaara's words now he was ranting about how her knew what to do next time. They were walking down the stairs hand in hand er giggling and Garra smirking all eyes were on them but they didn't notice Gaara and Sakura sat next to each other.

REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh hi there pig why are you here," Sakura asked.

"Why are you mad at Sasuke forehead," Ino asked.

"He fought Gaara saying that I was his I was mad at both of them he didn't even apologize like Gaara did," Sakura said.

"He did what," Ino yelled.

"You heard me," Sakura said.

"Why how dare he," Ino said.

"I know right so what brings all of you here," She asked.

"Well we wanted to have some fun so we're inviting you to a girl's night out tomorrow," Ino said.

"I'll see you at ichiraku at 10," Sakura said.

"Ocky then let's go guy's," Ino said.

Well that was simple," Sakura said.

"Fine then where were we," Gaara asked.

"Oh I was about to sleep," She said walking to the stair's. Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"You're not inviting me," He asked.

"You're always welcome," She said.

They walked upstairs and Sakura snuggled close to Gaara.

"Sakura," Gaara said.

"What is it Gaara-kun," She asked.

"You're not going to be with me tomorrow," He asked.

"You'll just have to live with it," She said.

"Hn," He replied.

"Complete sentences," She said.

"Fine," He said.

"It won't be that bad," She said.

"You don't know the half of it this mean's Naruto will drag me place to place saying since you're like a sister to him we need to bond," he said.

"That sounds fun," She said.

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

"Sakura," Gaara said.

"Hmm," She said looking at him he climbed on top of her.

"How about we have some fun," He said.

"What do you mean," She asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," He said.

"That I do," She said her fingers traced his built up chest tracing the muscles and down to his boxer's.

"Well than my little Sakura know's how to pull a move," He said.

"That I do but not yet you'll just have to wait Gaara-kun," She said.

"Aww why," He said trailing kisses down her body she moaned at his touches every spot he touched burned with intensity.

"Because not yet," She replied.

"Fine." He said climbing off of her.

Soon they fell asleep she pulled close to him.

-NEXT EVENING-

"Sakura isn't this great just us girls enjoying our self's," Ino said they were at the bath.

"It does feel nice," She said.

"My my Sakura does have grown so much they're so bouncy and they look so amazing they're so huge OMG you have the perfect body let me touch," Ino said.

"Pig get offfffff why are you behaving like this no stop," She said.

The boy's in the other side:

"Get off me pig," They heard Sakura said.

"BUT THEY'RE SO BIG AND PERFECT YOU HAVE THE BODY EVERYONE WANT'S NOT FAIR YOU AND HINATA HAVE THE BEST BODIES THE BOY WHO SEE'S YOUR'S WOULD NEVER GET SICK OF IT!" They heard A yell.

"PIG GET OFF," They heard Sakura yelled Gaara and Naruto had blushes the rest of them had nose bleeds.

"Best night out," Kiba said.

"True that Sakura does have the best body," Lee said.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"Oh you're so lucky," Lee said.

"Hn," Gaara smirked.

-A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER MARRIED NIGHT-

"Sakura," Gaara yelled.

"What is it Gaara-kun." She asked.

"You know a couple of years you didn't want to but I think it's time," He smirked climbing over her trailing kisses down her neck her moaning over and over again.

"Ga-Gaara," She moaned.

AND THEY HAD A PASSIONATE NIGHT!

K PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS IN THEIR MARRIED LIFE OR NOT!


	24. Chapter 24

It has been two year's since Gaara and Sakura have been married there both Gaara is 25 while Sakura is 24 and ya the council is expecting some children right about like now!

"Senpai are you sure you're alright you don't look so good," A nurse asked.

"I don't well I guess I can check if there is something wrong may I go out for a bit," Sakura asked.

"Hai you missed your break," She said.

"Yell I'll see you later," Sakura said with a puff of smoke she vanished. She went straight to the toilet she vomited. 'What's wrong with me' she wondered. She took a shower and went to sleep she woke up an half hour later her break was over she went back to the hospital.

"Oh senpai you look much better did you have a good break," The nurse asked.

"Oh yes did you take a break yet," Sakura asked.

"Hai way befor you senpai there's an emergency right now in emergency room 2 please go," She said now rushing.

"Oh," Sakura said rushing to there. The surgery was 3 hour's long Sakura was tired she had to work extra hard since tomorrow was her day off she went home at 3 in the morning Gaara was sleeping she sighed and took a bath going to sleep well trying she couldn't she sighed and went she was craving chocolate she went and got some she sat at the roof looking at the moon. She sighed it was a full moon.

-2 MONTHS LATER-

Something was wrong Sakura had been craving and vomiting more often she finally released sitting in her office **she was pregnant**. She would have to tell Gaara. But how. Wait in a month it was their anniversary she would have to hide it until then she was 3 months pregnant and her stomach had already developed a bit she would have to hide it for 3 weeks she got an idea she was going to have to take the night shift's perfect.

-ANNIVERSARY NIGHT-

Sakura had taken the day off since the staff insisted Gaara was coming home early too she put on a sweater hiding her dress it reached her knees the dress was just above that so it hid well and so did her stomach she cooked all of Gaara's favorite foods and set them up on the table covered in roses she had made some cake too. Gaara walked in with a mouth watering aroma he smiled and saw his wife on the sofa curled up reading a book she hadn't noticed him he walked behind her and gave her a hug whispering in her ear. "I'm home," He said.

"Welcome home dinner's ready," She said he pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck making her smile, "You remembered," She said.

"Do I ever forget happy anniversary," He said.

"Too bad you'll have to wait for your present Happy anniversary," She said. They ate quietly Sakura was worried how was he going to take the news.

"Is something wrong," He asked.

"Nothing at all how was work," She asked.

"It was boring like usual how was your day," He asked.

"When I walked into the hospital the whole staff pushed me out insisting I take the day off for our anniversary," She said he clucked.

"They love you," He said.

"I know but they treat me like a child once I sneezed because of dust first they gave me a check up than had the whole room cleaned at once," She said smiling at the memory. She looked down at her present she had a locket the picture was still missing in it.

"So where's my present," He asked after dinner.

"Come here," She said.

He obeyed.

She whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

He scooped her up twirling her around. She giggled he finally put her down only to claim her lips with his own. "I'm so happy how long," He asked. She pulled off her jacket revealing her dress her stomach was slightly big.

"4 Months," She said.

"Good thing I left the locket's picture empty I'll tell the council first thing tomorrow than the village I can't wait I love you," He said kissing her once again.

"You haven't acted like this is year's," She said.

"I haven't," He asked.

"Not since the first time I met you," She said.

"Well I'm finally going to have a complete family," He said.

"Nope I want at least 4 children," She said.

"What," He said she knew that cugh him off guard.

"You heard me," She said.

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone was treating the Kagihime with care everyone loved her dearly and now that she was going to have a child they were further happy every knight there were parties and fireworks everyone loved her so. Soon she had a child or should I say two. Let's begin from the children.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said he and Hinata had already had two children.

"Hello there Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, Himawari," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan they're so cute," Hinata said. She had grown more happy and naughty a kinder and more respectful Naruto! Sakura had two babies the oldest a boy he had red hair and green eye's and the girl had red hair and blue eye's like Gaara's but a bit lighter. They had plump pink lips and big eye's a small nose her forehead were average.

"Thank you Hinata," She repilled.

-9 YEARS LATER I KNOW FAST RIGHT I WANT IT LIKE THIS-

2 of Sakura's children were 9 and the other's well one was 8 and the other 6. The first one or the oldest had red lock's and at the end were blond he had Gaara's hair cut well when naruto was little and he had emerald green eye's. The second oldest was a girl she had Gaara's eyes and red hair it had pink in it like streaks of pink The third was another boy he had purplish hair with red streaks same hairdo as his father he had light blue eye's. The fourth was a girl she had pink hair with purple streaks. (The purple and blond came from Sakura's parents) The girl's hair was long it reached her knees and they liked it like that.

"Mommy," the fourth child said running into her mother's arms.

"Yumi hello dear what are you doing up so late," Sakura asked it was midnight she had returned from the hospital there was an emergency.

"Mommy Ren,Yui and Taki aren't home," She said.

(Forgot to mention the first child is Ren the other Yui and the other Taki)

"Well there on a mission," She said their children were amazing they had graduated the academy and were Chunin already.

"When can I go," She asked.

"Well you can go when you graduate the academy," Sakura said.

"But sesai said that I will have to wait till I'm 7 to become an chunin and then 8 till I'm chunin," She wined.

"Well so did your sister and brother's," Sakura said. "By the way where's your father," She asked.

"Daddy's making me a cake," She said.

"Well that isn't healthy," Sakura said.

"I bothered him saying I won't sleep till he does I win," She said.

"You got that from me didn't you," Sakura said.

"She did," Gaara said.

"Ga-Gaara," Sakura said.

"Woman make a cake befor this child kill's me," Gaara sighed.

"Don't worry I got this sweet heart," Sakura said.

"I love you," Gaara said.

"Yay daddy's free so he can tell me story," Yumi said.

"What," Gaara said. Yumi pouted, "Fine," Gaara said.

"She got that from me to," Sakura said.

"You've always been irresistible," Gaara said.

"Isn't that sweet," Sakura said.

"Well you're saving me from cooking and are my wife is that not what you want," He asked.

"Well all I've heard you say seriously is Sand coffin," She said.

"What!" He said.

"It's true," She said.

"I say I love you," He said.

"That's getting rare," She countered.

"Well you already know," He said.

"Still I love a reminder," She said.

"Mommy cake," Yumi wined. Sakura sighed she made a cake while Gaara told Yumi stories.

"This child," Sakura sighed finishing the cake.

"Is just like you and sleeping," Gaara added.

"I worked so hard on the cake too," Sakura said.

"If you feed it to me I'll gladly have some," Gaara said.

"Fine," Sakura said they sat on the sofa Sakura feeding him cake.

"Sakura you look like you can run a marathon," Gaara said.

"Well now healing doesn't take much out of me so I have a bunch of chakra left hey want to duel," She asked.

"How about a chakra massage instead,," He asked.

"Sound's good to me," She said.

"Well I'll go take a bath you should to I'll meet you in bed in an hour," He said. Sakura noded and they went to go freshen up.

"Sakura," Gaara called.

"Yes Gaara," She asked.

"Why are you not sleepy," He asked.

"Well I'm worried it's the children's first mission without an adult," Sakura said.

"Don't worry did you forget whose children they are," Gaara asked.

"I didn't there mine," She said.

"Hey," Gaara said.

REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

Gaara was holding Sakura softly she kept tossing and turning he had finally got her to sleep yet she was having a nightmare. He felt as he put her there tears rolled down her eye's. He wiped them away she kept squirming. He felt her forehead she was sick. It was impossible yet true she was sick. No his hime had not been sick in years. It's impossible. Sakura what's wrong he thought. He caressed her cheek she woke up.

"Gaara," she said snuggling close.

"Sweetheart are you alright," he asked he was being gentle she looked as she could break so easily he had never seen her like this.

"I- you me falling we I hate," she stumbled on words.

"Sakura I can't understand you but know I will always love you," he said with that she froze then she calmed down.

"I love you too," she said then she snuggled into him. He secured his arm's around her not caring about his health.

"Sakura we need to get medicine for you your sick," he said.

"No please stay don't leave me," she said clutching on to him.

"I would never do that Sakura I promise," he said with that she smiled and fell asleep he soon lost in thought to fell asleep.

-LATER-

Sakura and Gaara had both gone to work.

"Hime-sama," a new intern said.

"Please call me Sakura," Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura are you alright," he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine why do you a-" Sakura was cut off she was falling into black space just falling.

-GAARA'S OFFICE-

"Kazekage-sama," Gaara secretary rushed in.

"What's wrong," he asked calmly.

"Please take Sakura-sama home she collapsed the doctors said she had a bad cold that is not healable it is from pressure," she explain Gaara got up and disappeared into sand.

"Sakura," he said a man was carrying her.

"Kazekage-sama forgive me I have the duty to give her to you," the man said Gaara teleported her to his arm's.

"Thank you for your help you are excused," Gaara said of course he had no emotion on his face he teleported her home. This was all because of the children going on a mission they had just come back he put her in bed and told his secretary that he won't be coming back to cancel his appointments the whole family was taking care of Sakura. This was a rare chance almost all of the village had heard and come bringing soup and etc.

REVIEW SORRY IT'S SHORT I AM REALLY SICK!


	27. Chapter 27

Ren rushed he put a cold paper towel on Sakura's head. While You made chicken soup. Taki got medication. Yumi helped You and Gaara was next to her he got her in a comfortable position. Putting pillows and blankets make everything all set to her liking soon she came too.

"Ren sweetheart what are you doing here," Sakura asked.

"Taking care of you of course what else mother we all are it was father's plan," Ren replied.

"You don't have too, your father's just worried I missed you how was the mission," she asked.

"It was too easy but mother you do know we want to help right," Ren said.

"Thank you sweetie," Sakura replied.

"Mother," Yui and Yuma rushed to her side.

"Mommy please eat," Yumi said.

"Aww your so cute Yumi," Sakura said.

"Thank you," she replied, Ren lifted Sakura up she ate in silence.

"Who made this exquisite meal," Sakura asked there face lit up.

"You liked it," Yami said.

"Of course but you better go rest where's Gaara," Sakura asked.

"Father's getting some water for you," Taki replied walking in. "Mother here's some medicine please taking it," he said. Taki went after his father he was calm and a bit cold.

Gaara walked in and gave Sakura water she swallowed the pill.

"Why don't you all go rest I'll be fine I have Gaara," Sakura said.

"As you wish mother," Ren replied. They all left the room quietly.

"Sakura are you feeling better," Gaara asked.

"Now that you're here," she replied Gaara went to the bathroom 15 minutes later he was back he was wearing black pajamas. He climbed next to Sakura and she snuggled into his bare chest.

"You're still act like a child," Gaara said.

'

"You like it don't you," Sakura said before comfortably falling asleep.

-A NAP LATER-

"Sakura sweetheart get up," Gaara gently shook Sakura's sleeping form.

"G-Gaara what's wrong," she asked.

"Well it's time to eat and take your medication," he said she got up and rubbed her eye's he fed her some miso soup.

"You know I can eat on my own," she said.

"Yes but I don't want to put a tool on your body," he replied. He tried giving her medicine.

"NO I might be a doctor but I hate medicine," she said.

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we," he said he put the pill in his mouth and kissed her she moaned allowing him to transfer it to her mouth she pulled away and before she could talk he put the water glass in her mouth she sipped some and pulled back he also took a sip.

"You can get sick," she said.

"Anything for you," he replied and went back to the kitchen returning minutes later and laying next to her letting her absorb this heat she again fell asleep.

-MONTH'S LATER-

Sakura had been working extremely hard for the past month. She had been called to Gaara's office.

"Sakura dear I need you to put a barrier around the village the strongest you can not allowing anyone to see out or in or hear the voices outside," Gaara said Sakura nodded.

"Demonic realm 4th gate open," she said her hair turned black her still pale skin turned even more pale her nail's black her hair had dark purple highlights. "Barrer 7," she said. "I did the somewhat strong one I have to gather chakra so please don't let anyone touch or speak with me no matter," she said in a deep voice he nodded.

-A MEDIATING MOMENT LATER-

"Light and dark gate 9 open," Sakura said. Her hair was dark red and purple also black and white. " Barrer 9," she said making some hand signs. "This is the second strongest I have to save my Chakra and stuff. Other thing's just in case we have more trouble," Sakura said.

"I see thank you," he said she noded.

"So may I get an explanation or no," she asked.

"Madra is attacking again he want's the village back Orochimaru is with him," Gaara said. Sakura frowned.

"I see," she said she went to the side.

"Kazekage-sama there here," Gaara's secretary said.

"I see Sakura let's go," he said. They had a meeting with the rest of the Kage's. Sakura noded Gaara sat in a chair Sakura went to the window she kept an eye on the barrier hoping her chakra would hold it. "Sakura what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing please commence," she said. The kage's knew that something was up so they had all come for a meeting together at the sand village it was safe thanks to Sakura's power.

The meeting commenced what Gaara hadn't been told was that Sakura soon couldn't handle it.

"Danm," she muttered everyone eyed her. "Defence increas 79 chakra increase defence bolt's hitting target," she said a light surrounded her she made it so that all the attacks done to the shield would hit her instead.

"Sakura is everything alright," Gaara asked.

"Gaara the attacks happening outside will hit me now I should probably go out," she said.

"But that's insane," he said.

"I'll be fine please excuse me," she said walking out.

The meeting still continued Sakura locked herself in her office she suffered severely soon a staff member walked in seeing her bleeding on the floor coughing.

"Sakura-sama," they yelled running to her.

"It's fine please call Gaara," she said they didn't listen they carried her to his office she walked in blood dripping out of her mouth.

"S-sakura," Gaara said.

"I won't be able to hold for long I need chakra," She said.

REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

_Goddess of light that Sakura has in her_

 **Goddess of darkness Sakura has inside her also look at the other chapter's you'll see it in the early part of the series**

 _ **Sakura talking**_

"Sakura what do you want to do," Gaara asked.

"Call one of the nurse or get me back to the hospital I have some chakra increase pills that'll help me but I won't be able to go there alone," she said.

"I see," he said, "Kano take her to the hospital," Gaara said. A man with brown hair and tan skin with green eye's walked in front of her holding her up.

"It will be my honor," he said they rushed to the hospital. She grabbed a bunch of pill swallowing them at once with water then they rushed her back to the room she made the barir stronger she stayed up for a while she knew if Gaara walked in now she would look terrible she heard voices around her hearing faint Oh no's and heal her's.

 _Sakura you won't be able to hold much longer_

 **I can offer more power**

 _ **No it's fine I'll handle it**_

 _You're killing yourself stop it_

 _ **No it's fine really**_

 **Go to your room if you lay down it'll help**

 _ **Thanks**_

"I need to go home to my room," she said all eyes turned to her the nurses noded they took her to the place and guarded it so no one would disturb her.

 **There better**

 _ **Yup thanks**_

 _So who's this Madara guy_

 _ **He's a bad Uchiha he ran the village with the first but wanted full control over it fought got defeated and left. But the first died from that fight**_

 **I've wanted a good fight for a long time**

 _ **Not me this'll hurt**_

 _We can handle it we're worried about you_

 _ **Anything for my villege**_

 **Head's up someone's coming**

 _ **Thanks I'll be back**_

"Mother," Ren, Yui, Taki, Yumi walked in seeing Sakura looking half dead.

"What is it sweetheart you shouldn't be here," Sakura said.

"Mother are you okay," Ren asked.

"Do you need anything," Yui asked.

"What's going on," Taki asked.

"Can we sleep with you please I won't be able to sleep," Yumi said.

"First I am fine, second I need nothing maybe water, third don't worry me and your father will take care of this, fifth it's fine you can sleep with me," Sakura answered.

"I'll go get the water and lot's of it also food," Yui said she rushed back in a minute and set everything up they snuggled into her and fell asleep. Sakura ate she sighed apparently she had been starving.

SORRY I'M SICK I'LL TRY POSTING MORE FORGIVE ME IF I MISS SOME POST'S REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

Sakura gently got up not waking the kid's. She walked out the door on to the roof watching the moon it was fake. Her jitsu created an illusion making it look like everything was fine the city slept peacefully she looked at it she was proud of such a city. She sighed again she was really excited she forgot her power allowed her to see out the battle she looked the sand followed everywhere they weren't hiding their attack she looked most of them had been wiped out she made it so that every so often the movies shot at it would be shot back. She sighed she was exhausted but knew if she slept she would not hold the jitsu. She was sweating using this much chakra was a really bad idea. She felt strong arms grab her from behind she couldn't fight their grip.

"Who," she asked tired.

"Sakura are you okay," Gaara asked she relaxed into his arm's.

"I-It's fine I'm fine I hope," she muttered of course he heard her.

"How long can you hold," he asked.

"It depends, I don't think I'll give up easily but this is a really hard jitsu," she replied.

"Thank you for everything," he said.

"No need for a thank you rember this is my village to and I would so many thing's for you," she replied only to be rewarded by a kiss.

"No I mean it Sakura thank you you've made me really happy," he said.

"I'm happy I have to go now I need a bath," she said, "Please sleep," she said.

"Aren't you sleeping," he asked.

"I can't I need to hold the jutsu," she replied.

"Oh right," Gaara was a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry today the children will be your cuddle buddies and any way you only have a hour of sleep each as Kage's I'll go help the Kage that's awake," she replied.

"Thank you," he said planting one more kiss on her before leaving she took a bath and knocked on the Hokage's office.

"Come in," she heard a familiar voice say. She walked in, "Sakura," they said shocked.

"Hello Tsunade-sama I guess this brings us back to the olden days how may I help you," she asked.

"Sakura I have a painful crick in my neck can you massage it," the blond woman asked.

"I would love to," she replied. Sakura massage Tunde's neck like when she was her apprentice. She undid the tight knot's.

"There sending back up's to the shield are you capable to hold up," Tsunade asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied.

"Well you can sit there and meditate that'll help you," Tsunade said.

"Thank you," Sakura said sitting down she relaxed.

 **Yo Sakura are you better**

 _ **No sadly this is straining my body more than I expected**_

 _Use my gate one it'll help you it'll relax you body and put less strain on it_

 _ **Are you sure won't that use more chakra**_

 _Not the first gate it provides cakra and it'll help you when you open both our gates at the same time but remember if you open both our last gates at the same time it'll be fatal_

 _ **Good to know I'll open the first now**_

"Gate of light open gate one gate of purity," Sakura said light enveloped her.

 **Good job Sakura no one has held my jitsu this long**

 _ **Wow how many people have you been in beside me**_

 **I lost count we are eternal beings so when you're at the brink of death we are pulled out of you**

 _ **So when I'm about to die you're going to just leave me**_

 **Not necesarly but if it is a guarantee you'll die than yes our powers make it so we survive we don't have a say in it that's how we were made**

 _ **How were you made any way's**_

 **That's a long tale light can tell you**

 _Yay story time_

REVIEW! SORRY IF THE CHAPTER'S SILLY I AM SICK AND CAN'T THINK OF MANY THING.


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura opened her eye's not going back to her head she felt it. The shield could fall she was losing control she felt her head throb she needed chakra she saw black spot's not yep lese no was all she thought. Gaara was on the shift of keeping watch on her he heard her she was trying to get up he rushed to her side.

"Sakura what's wrong," he asked.

"Gaara please do me a favor," she said.

"What is it any thing," he answered seeing she looked horrible.

"I need chakra," she said. He hurried he shot small wave of chakra in her body she calmed down breathing heavily leaning her head on his shoulder. "T-Thank you," she said.

"No problem what happened." he asked.

"It's hard covering this much ground using this much chakra and there attack's are getting stronger," she said.

"Is there another gate a stronger one," he asked.

"Yes there is, why," she asked.

"I just wanted to know, Sakura you know I have the sand spirit in me right," he said.

"Yes Shakaku," she said.

"Well I feel something in you too what are you hiding from me," he asked.

"I think it's time I'm going to go in my meditation I want you to use Shakaku and come into my mind," she said going back to her meditating stance.

 _Sakura do you think you're doing the right thing_

 _ **Were about to find out**_

 **What you didn't think about it**

 _ **Nope now let's welcome our guest's**_

 ***Sighes***

 _Oh we've never had guest's_

 _(Garra is going to be underlined)_

Sakura

 _ **Gaara-kun I want you to meet what resides in me**_

 **Oh it's nice to meet you**

 _It's very nice to see you in person Sakura you were right he is cute_

 _ **WHAT SHUT UP! UM sorry about that *Blushes***_

What who are they Sakura

 _We haven't met yet we are the goddess of light and dark we go into vessel's and we have chosen Sakura to be our's we fight alongside her until she dies there power's she has are our chakra and her special Haruno kerogenki that only pink haired Haruno's have we've been with her since birth but at the chunin exam's are the exact time we entered her our fragments were place into her when her grandmother who also had us died we only reside in the Haruno's and soon we'll go to one of your children since this is what Sakura want's but soon won't be for years we're not letting you die Sakura._

 _ **So you can talk without air that's cool**_

 **I know it is cool**

Sakura why didn't you tell me

 **We didn't want her to but she wanted to tell you now thinking it was the best time Sakura we're not letting you die stop thinking of that**

 _ **You never know**_

I didn't know

 _It's fine as long as she's happy Sakura you better go_

 _ **Oh right**_

"You see Gaara-kun," she said.

"So we're not that different," he said.

"Not at all we're exactly the same and if you didn't give me chakra just now the shield would have fallen," she said.

"Sakura," Gaara gave her a gentle and soft kiss.

"Gaara-kun it's fine now then please do me one more favor," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Sleep, next to me," she said he placed his head on her thighs and lay across the sofa she massaged his scalp running her hand through his soft locks. He fell asleep quick.

REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY STYLE BUT I WANTED TO TRY IT OUT!


	31. Chapter 31

"Gaara it's time to get up," Sakura shook Gaara.

"Ten more minutes," he said.

"You late for a meeting with the council," she said he jumped up. "Just kidding," she said.

"That was a dirty trick." he said.

"It got you up," she said giving him a sweet kiss.

"So then how's it going," he asked.

"There attacking more," she said.

"I see does it hurt," he asked.

"No I have you why would it hurt," she asked.

"Sakura are you sure," he asked.

"Positive it's fine Gaara I am fine," she said.

"That better not be a lie," he said.

"There is a meeting in one minute up satirise also I'm not lying to you," she said.

"Fine please tell me what and when you need it," he said.

"Can I have a kiss," she asked her eye's innocent.

"Yes," he replied they melted into a soft sweet kiss.

"Well see you after the meeting," she said.

"See you," he said walking out.

-A MEETING LATER-

"We've decided to send shinobi to fight we need to know what you think," Gaara said to Sakura.

"I have a better idea," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"I defeat them if you let me," she said.

"Sakura," he began.

"Kage's if you ask your nation's tell them to come here I'll fight and keep the barrier up then when I have defeated them everyone can enter and then we will make a plan, I will survive I give you my vow," she said.

"But that's insane," Tsunade said.

"Please calm down Hokage-sama I can do this the rest is up to you," she said they exchanged glances and nodded.

-NINJA ARRIVAL-

Everything worked as planned she fought long enough for them to enter when all the attention was on her she then gave a giant glow and blinded to enemy for her to escape into the barrel and close it. She was exhausted. She walked through the village trying to look her best everyone clapped as she walked to the Kazekage's tower. When she entered nurses rushed to her side they healed for many hours until she was relaxed they set her a bath to relax her. Then she went to Gaara's office.

"Is everything alright," she asked.

"Thank god Sakura," Tsunade rushed to her hugging her, " I thought I lost you," she said.

"You can't lose me no matter how hard you try," she said.

"No time for joke's," Tsunade half laughed and half sobbed.

"Everything went fine the city is crowded you need to clear things with them," she said to the Kage's holding Tunde.

"Well then," Gaara and the Kage's left Gaara held Sakura close her weight went to her hand which he held so her weight was leaning against him.

REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

The Kage's gave a hint speech clearing everything with the villagers there the shinobi knew about it,

"We thank the kagehime who is protecting us with the barrier she alone fought outside to let you all in and now is guarding us if she stop's we all die," the kage's say. Everyone clapped they all saw that the kazekage was missing.

"Gaara you should be out there," Sakura said.

"And leave you never," he said.

"But," she began but before she could say anything he sealed her lips with his.

"Sakura if I'm not here then I don't know if the barriers falling or if you're dying there is no way that I'm leaving you i could lose several lives and you the most important person in my life," he said.

"Thank you Gaara that means a lot," she said.

"Sakura Saku told me away you can rest, If I come into your portal to the goddesses again I can take your conscious and your body will rest and it'll use my chakra up and Shakaku will help me," Gaara said.

"Are you sure you want to do that," she asked.

"Positive," he whispered. He called many ambu's and told them what to do then they began Sakura slept for 11 hours Gaara was surprised it was like the life was getting sucked out of him that was how much chakra was being used Sakura woke up.

"Your body's being starring you can't take any more," she said.

"So you can sense it," he said.

"Maybe you should switch with Naruto," she suggested.

"Good idea," he said Naruto rushed into the room.

"What can I help you with Sakura-chan." he asked excitedly. Gaara explained everything he needed to do then Gaara slept of 5 hour's then he was fine to his normal self. Naruto kept on until it was the second day Sakura was fine now great actually Naruto went to sleep she kept the jitsu on.

"Mommy,"

SORRY I'M BEHIND ON SCHEDULE BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER REVIEW!


	33. plese read this

SORRY I HAVE SOME TEST'S COMING UP THERE WON'T BE ANY CHAPTER'S PROBABLY FOR TWO DAYS THERE WILL BE BUT THE CHANCE IS LOW AFTER THREE TO FOUR DAYS ARE OVER THEN I WILL START THE EXAM'S ARE REALLY HARD!


	34. Chapter 34

"Mommy," Yui rushed to her mother hugging her.

"Dear what's wrong." Sakura asked.

"Mommy are you alright," she asked the rest of the kid's walked.

"Yes totally fine," she had coughed up blood but that was because of allowing Naruto and Gaara in her head hurt's.

"Mommy are you going to be fine," Ren asked.

"I'll be fine you should all be sleeping," she said.

"We came to check on you we were worried," Yumi said.

"Oh that's kind of you," Sakura replied hugging them.

"Good night mother," Taki said.

"Good night," she kissed her forehead they kissed her cheek and left.

Gaara walked in.

"Gaara what would you do if I died," she asked.

"I won't let that happen," he replied giving her a kiss.

"And if it did would you remarry," she asked.

"Why would I do that," he asked.

"The village needs a kaze hime, the children need a mother, you need a wife there are plenty fish in the sea," she said.

"Sakura first of all I live in the desert and if I did live in the sea there are many flock's of fish but in all of them you're one of a kind," he replied.

"I love you," was all she could say.

"Now then how are you feeling," he asked kissing her forehead she snuggled into him.

"I'm splendid," she replied.

"Any thing you need," he asked.

"A hug would be nice," she said he pulled her into an embrace.

SORRY IT'S SHORT! REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35

"Gaara," Sakura had been called to a meeting with the Kage's. "Who will be helping me," she asked.

"Naruto," he replied Naruto gave her a girn.

"Great, let's go now," she was ready.

"Bu-," she had already jumped out the window flying to the shield. They knew she wanted this over with. Naruto and her rushed out attacking and the rest of the battle is a mystery but they had won barely when they returned Sakura was carrying Naruto him barely able to walk they both closed and but the shield didn't fall when the nurses checked whatever inside them was already healing them and everything was going fine he was confused how was shield still up then he knew Sakura was not unconscious but couldn't talk

"Sakura I know you're not unconscious," he said.

"It's not Sakura but I'm in control of her body for now," a dark voice said.

"Who are you," he asked.

"You visited us inside her head, forget us already," she said.

"Oh I see," he said. "Tell me the details of the battle," he demanded.

"They won barely the shield is protecting the view of the dead bodies so it doesn't scare the villagers get it cleaned up," she said.

"I see when will Sakura return," he asked.

"When I can take the shield down,"she replied once more closing her eye's. He ordered many ninja to go the shield opened for them and in two days the shield was gone. Sakura finally woke up.

"What happened." she asked.

"You did it," Gaara gave her a kiss of longing and want.

"Gaa-chan I love you," she said.

"I love you to Sakura," he replied.

"It's nice to be back with you," she hugged him.

"SO are you alright now," he questioned.

"Prefect," she replied.

REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura of course was given a lot of attention mostly by Gaara skipping his paperwork to be with her almost the whole village visited their precious kazekami.

"Sakura are you comfortable," Gaara asked.

"Gaara for the tenth time I am fine please stop worrying about me," she said.

"Sakura why ask the impossible," he replied.

"I want to go home can you do that for me," she asked.

"Again why do you ask the impossible." he asked.

"You can do it with a lift of a finger," she said.

"Yes but it won't be good for you," he asked.

"Staying here would drive me mad," she replied.

"Mad you aren't madly in love with me," he asked lifting her chin.

"That won't get you out of this," she answered.

"Fine then what will," he sighed.

"Getting me out of here," she replied.

"Never," he said.

"Fine then do something to keep me busy," she said.

"I could send books and paperwork," he said.

"That for some reason sound's great," she said.

"Yep you've gone mad," he said.

"Well I didn't like it before doesn't mean I won't like it now," she said.

"Will it satisfy you," he asked.

"No I want to go outside," she replied.

"I can carry you," he offered.

"Please," she said. He told the nurse he was taking her out for a bit he picked her up bridal stay, "I can walk," she said.

"Not a chance that I'll let you do that," he replied he jumped off the window and his sand plate caught them they hovered over the village.

"Wow beautiful," she said.

"That's only because you saved it," he said everyone saw what the kazekage was doing for his hime.

"Can we stay for awhile," she asked.

"As long as you feel as long as you don't all night tho," he said.

REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura sat at her hospital bed looking at her medic book and sighing. No more reading no matter how much she wanted to her brain was tired. She was bored yet again. She got off her bed no one was around it was late at night she hadn't seen the sun or the moon for like 10 days so she decided she's had it she sneak's out to go to the roof. The wind feels amazing she goes to the Kazekage's tower well on the roof masking her chakra she sits and look at the moon her long pink hair blowing in the breeze it was just a few inches above her ankles she didn't want to cut it she loved her hair. She sighs. No matter how many times she looked at it she was jealous. The moon.

"Why can't I be as pretty as you," she asked it.

"Because you're prettier why would you want to lose that," a voice behind her said as the person wrapped their head around her waist. Read soft lock's brushed her cheek.

"Gaa-it's not how it look's like." she said.

"Really it look's like you left the hospital to go here," he said grabbing her chin and lifting it to him, "Now look me in the eye and say," he said.

"Fine it's true I snuck out but it was only for a little bit," she sighed.

"Now now when did my little Sakura get so mischievous." he asked in a playful tone.

"When you left me to rot in that hospital," she replied, "I at least let my patient's out for a walk this is torture," she said almost yelling.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried," he sighed.

"About what," she asked.

"That I'll lose you," he replied.

"You'd never lose me no matter how hard you/d try," she said. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Kazekage-sama we have intruder's," a ninja popped up.

"Who," he asks.

"Some red haired girl collapsed outside the village gate's," he said.

"Bring her to the hospital find out who she is," Gaara replied.

"Hai," he said disappearing off.

REVIEW!


	38. Chapter 38

The girl's name was Karui she wasn't that important she had already left the village after she recovered apparently she had been on a mission and was wounded.

"Gaara," Sakura looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yes Sakura," he asked.

"Why aren't I allowed to go outside it's been 3 months I think it's reasonable for me to go out." she said.

"No," he refused.

"Why," she pouted he closed his eye's.

"No," he said.

"PLease," she said.

"No," he replied.

"Pwetty please with a cherry on top," she said in a baby voice.

"No," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"No," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Why do you want to go out so bad," he asked.

"What if you were trapped into a plain white room forever," she asked.

"Then I'd be happy," he replied.

"Please," she said.

"No," he grunted.

"Please open your eye's," she said.

"Fine," he sighed. When he opened his eye's she was batting her innocent eyes and doing a pout on her beautiful perfect lips. He sighed knowing he wasn't able to resist this he gave her a last kiss and picked her up bridal style.

SORRY I'M SICK AND YA REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 39

"I can walk on my own," she said.

"We can go back inside," he offered.

"NO," she say's he smirks they travel around the village on top of Gaara's sand. Then they go back Gaara sit's on the bed next to Sakura she finally has a idea. She pins him down with a kiss which he of course act cpt's. Then she travel's kisses down his neck and back up earning a groan it wasn't enough yet perfect for her plan. "Gaara we aren't alone here how about we go somewhere more private." she says between kisses.

"Hn," he replied yet she continues until he can't take it, "Fine tomorrow I'll get you out now stop doing this it's torturer," he says, "Yet I want this to continue tomorrow when we're alone," he sirk's she blushes. The next day like he promised she had her freedom the first thing she did was go home and start cooking what she had been waiting to do forever. Then she clean's the house fast. After she takes a long bath and by the time she was out Gaara was home. He looked really tired well it was eleven in the morning.

"How was your day Panda-shan come on let's eat," she said the kid's were all on mission's so she only had to cook for them. Gaara ate happily he had missed her cooking.

"I missed this," he say's she gave him a kiss on the cheek and cleaned the dishes as Gaara took a bath well was about to and was getting ready for bed. Sakura blushed as she put his towel on the bed all he had on were pant's. Even being his wife she would alway's blushed looking at him. He noticed of course. He walked over pulling her chin up for a kiss. "Now now Sakura you've seen me in less than this," he says.

"Gaa-kun what do you mean," she says innocently.

"Now now the more you act like this the more you'll pay," he says.

"Gaa-kun," she say's she was scared indeed.

"Sakura I don't feel clean how about you help me wash up," he say's carrying her to the bathroom.

"I think you can clean up on your own," she says.

"Now now is that what you would say after so many months," he say's teasing her again.

"Wai-," before she could say anything else he was already kissing her neck.

(Devil- I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;) hehehe)

REVIEW!


	40. Chapter 40

Sakura sat up it had been a few days since she had been released from the hospital she sighed cleaning. She was bored she had nothing to do. She didn't want to go back to the hospital so there was nothing to do. Sakura decided to go see her beloved Gaara. She put on a red sport's bra well what she wore was ino's clothes minus the bandages and they were red. She went to Gaara's office entering it without knocking.

"Sakura," Gaara looked up from his field to see his beautiful and innocent wife in well some not so innocent clothing. He felt a shiwer run up his spine he liked the new look but he couldn't let other men look at her in that.

"Hello Gaara-kun what are you looking at," she purred. She walked to his desk and leaned down her feet planted yet her elbow's rest on the desk.

"Sakura how are you feeling," Gaara had still not snapped out of his trance.

"I am doing great Gaa-kun how are you miss me," she asked.

"I always miss you Sakura what game are you playing," he countered.

"A nice answer as always what do you mean I am not playing," she said in a innocent voice.

"Sakura," he warned.

"I'm scared the panda's after me," she pouted. He sighed.

"Come here," he commanded she did he pulled her into his lap. "Blossom answer my question," he commanded.

"What is it Gaa-kun," she asked.

"What game are you playing on me what are you doing," he questioned.

"Not at all I just want my sweet panda's attention," she cuddled closer to him.

"Is that so because you have all of it right now," he add'd.

"It sound's if my panda's upset at me," she Sighed.

"I am not how about we go for lunch," he offered.

"Yay," she jumped up he smiled at her childish antics and got up hugging her from behind.

"Now now a Kaze Hime shouldn't act so childish," he whispers in her ear.

"Will you punish me," she poute's.

"Heaven's Sakura if you route any more the angel's will be upset at me," he said.

"Then why don't you seal my lips," she said pulling his head down from behind. He smirked giving her a small kiss which she deepend.

"Does that satisfy you my flower," he asks.

"Yes it does but it's not enough," she add's.

REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

So this was one of my first fanfic's and I didn't really enjoy it but have improved greatly. Well this is going to be the last chapter I will write another story soon so plese plese plese check it out sorry I haven't been active lately my laptop had a glitch well here's the last chap.

Year's later.

"Gaara-kun," she smiled.

"Hmm," he replied.

"I want to thank you, and say goodbye," Sakura said. Ren had already become Kazekage and their parents both lay on their deathbeds.

"Why," he asked.

"Our heart rates are going down it's our time I love you," she smiled. "Every moment we spent together was everything out of a fairytale me might have had our differences but I am glad to spend the last moment's of my life with you I love you Panda-chan," she smiled.

"I love you to," Gaara gave her a gentle kiss and held her hand soon the heart monitor had stopped and they heard neuse rush in they saw that both of them died hand in hand happily smiles on their faces. They had a peaceful funeral everyone cried.

Sucky chapter I know I love you all please read my other fanfic's I'll write another one soon I can't really continue this one any longer I don't feel it I loved this fanfic but I want a fresh start.

Sakura-fairy-tail-chan please contact me through my p.m. I have something to tell you also thank you soooooooooooooo much!


End file.
